The Jungle Adventures of PS 118
by runawayfloat
Summary: Someone in the class of P.S. 118 wins the essay contest, landing everyone in the jungles of San Lorenzo! Will Arnold find his parents? Will he realize his feelings for Helga? Will the rest of the class find the two after getting separated from them? YES IT'S ANOTHER JUNGLE MOVIE FANFIC, AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA
1. Essay

**A/N: Hey Arnold! belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. I'm just a sad sap who desperately wants the Jungle Movie to happen with every fiber of my being and meanwhile imagines what could've happened.**

Chapter One: The Essay

Arnold left for school in an unusually anxious rush. Today he would find out if he had a chance at all to search for his parents, because Mr. Simmons announced earlier that today would be the day the essay contest results would finally be revealed. Arnold recalled all the effort he put into his essay. He read his parents' journal forward and backward, pouring everything he could about it in his paper. He wrote about his feelings and experiences. Grandpa Phil was also practically interrogated for answers, much to his chagrin at not remembering much. Arnold wouldn't call himself a writer, but he would do anything to find his parents. He had to know if he had this chance and he couldn't wait a single second to know.

He recalled the events leading up to this moment. Two months earlier, Mr. Simmons announced to the class that the new English project would be an essay. Of course, the class groaned, and Arnold intially felt unenthusiastic. But, when Mr. Simmons continued speaking, the words that flowed from his mouth came unexpectedly. The essays would become entries for a contest; the winner and their class will receive a travel package to almost any country in the world. Naturally, Arnold immediately thought of his missing parents, lost in the jungles of San Lorenzo, and knew this was his opportunity to search for them.

Arnold was so spaced out that he didn't notice the absence of spit balls on the bus, since Helga was also thinking deeply. _Oh Arnold,_ she began her internal monologue, _to see you suffer so, it wrecks the core of my being! If we win this contest, I vow to you my darling, that I will help you find your parents. You will be happy again, I swear upon everything of me!_ She unintentionally overheard conversations from Arnold from time to time about his parents, and knew that they never returned from a jungle somewhere. Helga always greatly assisted Arnold before and this would be no exception.

Gerald noticed Arnold's glossy stare and waved a hand over his face. "Hey man, the bus is at school now."

"Oh, thanks Gerald," Arnold snapped out of his thoughts.

Gerald gave him a slightly concerned look, and followed Arnold out of the bus. He didn't say anything else to him; he knew Arnold was anxious today for a very good reason. As soon as they stepped off, Arnold sprinted toward the school doors, not hearing Gerald yell out at him. Arnold made it to his classroom, thinking that no one else would be inside so early, opened the door.

Helga somehow surpassed Arnold and was in the middle of yet another soliloquy with her locket in her hands. She jumped out of her seat in surprise. She made it to the classroom first, thinking that no one would enter until the last minute. Once Helga registered who entered, she returned to her usual scowl and shouted, "FOOTBALL HEAD! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?"

"Sorry Helga," Arnold responded, "I didn't think anyone would be in here yet... Is that a locket?"

Helga quickly glanced down and realized she forgot to hide her locket, somewhat noticeably panicking while she tucked it away. "Uhh, um," along with, "I-It's none of your bees-wax, Arnold-o," was the best excuse she could hastily think of.

Helga crossed her arms and returned to her seat while students began to enter the classroom. Arnold immediately became nervous and the minutes felt like hours before Mr. Simmons finally entered as the bell rang. He attempted to think as positively as he could, faltering a bit.

"Good morning, class! Please take your seats. I was going to wait until English class begins, but I just can't wait! I have a very special announcement to make!"

Mr. Simmons sounded happy, and Arnold's excitement skyrocketed. _Did we win the contest? Will I finally be able to go to San Lorenzo and find out what happened to my parents? Wait... this IS Mr. Simmons, he would act positively even if we didn't win, what if he just tries to cheer us up with something else that's supposedly good news? No, I have to be positive. Did I win? _Arnold didn't know what to think, and so he tried his best to just listen to the teacher. Arnold always looked on the bright side, yet he had trouble doing so today.

"Are we having lunch already, Mr. Simmons? I'm starving!" Harold whined.

"No, Harold. Didn't you eat breakfast?" Mr. Simmons likely knew what the answer would be, but didn't want to assume anything.

"Yeah, but I only had five eggs, two pounds of bacon, a loaf of - "

"Alright Harold, you'll have to wait until lunch time to eat." Mr. Simmons interrupted. He normally didn't interrupt, but today his excitement got the best of him.

The class laughed at Harold as Arnold tried to calm himself, almost growing impatient from longing for the answer from the teacher. He heard him gently ordering the class to settle down.

"I hope that all of you remember the essay contest we entered back in early May. Well, I have finally received the results!"

Arnold's palms profusely sweated as he tried to calm his nerves. _I have to think positive. I mean, even if I don't win this contest, that doesn't mean that I can't somehow get to San Lorenzo later on, right? No matter what the outcome is, it'll be okay... I wish I would've spent more time on my essay, maybe I didn't write enough. No! I wrote as much as I could. Be positive!_

"What essay contest?" a southern drawl made it obvious that Stinky questioned it.

Arnold sighed with a frowning face.

"You don't remember? You had to write an essay on where you would like to travel and why?"

"I reckon I don't, Mr. Simmons." Stinky responded.

Arnold began to brace himself again for the news. _Now he'll make the announcement..._

"Mr. Simmons, will we get our papers back today?" Phoebe inquired.

Arnold made a whimper only Helga picked up on.

"Today, Phoebe." Mr. Simmons answered.

"Okay people! Let's just get on with the announcement, for crying out loud!" Helga yelled. Sometimes, Arnold was thankful for Helga being around. He turned around and gave a quick smile. Before Helga could respond, he turned around.

"Um, thank you, Helga. Anyway, I am very pleased to announce that a very special student in this class submitted the winning essay! Congratulations! We'll be taking a special trip in September!"

Arnold's heart stopped beating for a moment. He was in disbelief and utter joy at the same time. _I did it! I can't believe it, I just can't..._

"I have all the essays back that I will hand out with the rank you placed on it. I personally wouldn't have done that, since I think everyone did a wonderful job," Mr. Simmons mentioned as he proceeded to pass the essays to all the students.

Arnold grabbed his paper and looked at his rank. _Wait, I ranked third? There were two essays ranked higher... Someone else wrote the winning essay? _Arnold sat in shock with his mouth agape. _But who?..._

Mr. Simmons gave Helga back her essay and whispered, "Great job, Helga!"

Helga quickly glanced at her paper, pretending to be aloof. _Second? Did Arnold get first? _She peeked at him from the corner of her eye. _Oh, my beloved! The golden-haired boy of my affections and I will be on the greatest adventure of our lives. And yet, you have yet to expose to me your loving soul for I cannot wait much lo-_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone jumped at Curly's sudden maniacal laughter, "I did it! I am the winner!"

"CURLY? What the HECK did YOU write?" Helga blurted with agreement from the rest of the class.

"All of you thought I was crazy, releasing the animals from the zoo! I wrote about saving the animals from all the zoos in the world! AHAHAHAHAH!"

Everyone stared at Curly completely dumbfounded.

"Curly, I'm sure we're all happy for your accomplishment," Mr. Simmons spoke in his usual calm tone, "but now we have to discuss as a class on which country to go on our trip!"

Everyone started listing countries they want to visit.

"I want to go to France; a country less sophisticated will not do," Rhonda said.

"Let's see New Zealand! I want to study the Giant Weta in person!" Nadine explained.

"We could go to Japan, they have a fascinating culture," Phoebe actually wanted to visit her motherland, but thought that their culture would interest people more.

Arnold jumped to the front of the classroom, faced the class, and suggested, "Let's go to San Lorenzo!"

The class fell silent. Someone asked, "Where and what does San Lorenzo have to offer?"

Arnold paused, "Um... Well it has a jungle, so it would be a scenic place!"

The class continued to remain without a sound.

"Arnold," Rhonda began, "A jungle? Really? Where's the shopping? The entertainment? Not to mention, ew!"

Almost everyone nodded in agreement and continued to discuss where to travel to.

Arnold considered telling his classmates about his missing parents, but he wasn't sure if he wanted everyone to know. It was a very personal issue. What if they didn't take him seriously? Or worse - what if they made fun of him for it?

Meanwhile, Helga stared at the cornflower haired boy, concentrating on a plan to convince everyone to listen to him, and yet reveal no hints towards her intensely guarded secret. _Come on, Helga ol' girl, you can think of something. This could be his only opportunity! What can I do here... Aha!_

"Rhonda, you poor thing," Helga suddenly spoke, with all ears on her, "Didn't you know about the world famous shopping mall there?"

"Shopping mall?" Rhonda questioned.

"Why yes, and the jungle amusement park!" Helga continued to fabricate, "It's every kid's dream to just see it because of how massive and cool it looks!"

"Really, Helga? What's it like?" Sid listened with sudden interest.

"Well, Sid, I'm glad you asked, " her false sincerity fooled almost everyone, "The roller coasters are higher than any other! The bumper cars are faster! The merry-go-round are definitely not for babies, that's for sure!"

Everyone stared at Helga in fascination, except for Arnold. As much as he gained hope from Helga's antics, he also disliked her tactics at times. But, as long as he wasn't lying, he would let Helga keep going if it meant getting to San Lorenzo.

"Isn't that right, football-head?" Helga smirked at Arnold.

_Great, now I have to either lie to the class or miss my chance at finding my parents... Why is Helga doing this, anyway? There's no way she knows, is there? _Arnold decided that for the sake of his mission, he better go along with Helga's scheme, "Yes."

The class agreed to go to San Lorenzo immediately after; even Phoebe agreed, knowing that San Lorenzo doesn't have any of the things Helga mentioned. But, she noticed Helga helping Arnold, which is usually significant. So, she agreed without hesitation.

"Alright class, then we will travel to San Lorenzo! I will send that request in, but now let's sit down now and move on to the first subject of the day. Let's practice long division with decimals again!"

The class groaned, except for Arnold.

**A/N: I hope that was bearable to read! I am not a fast writer, so I will likely not update this story quickly, to be honest.**


	2. Preparation

**A/N: Hey Arnold! belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. The author would like to remind everyone that it's a crime the jungle movie never came to be. **

Chapter 2: Preparation

School ended weeks after the announcement and summer vacation continued to roll by. Lots of baseball games ensued on Gerald Field (with occasional interruptions from the 5th graders turning 6th graders), many hilarious moments happened in the treehouse of Mighty Pete, and scary yet exciting adventures resumed based on Gerald's urban legends. Summer was just like the usual weekends during the school year. There wasn't much thought for the nearing trip to San Lorenzo from most of the kids.

During the month of August, the group of soon-to-be 5th graders began to prepare their trips with their parents. Sid, Stinky, and Harold, despite wanting to do other things instead of "wasting their time" planning, were forced by their parents to help. Nadine expressed triple the excitement her parents showed, due to the many exotic insects she might come across. Sheena and Eugene focused more on practicing "fun" songs to pass the time on the future long plane ride than they did actually figuring out what to do in San Lorenzo (their parents didn't mind). Rhonda wrote what she wanted to purchase at the non-existent world-famous shopping mall; her parents hired travel experts to schedule all the details of their trip. Lila was "ever so excited" about travelling and willingly helped her father plan it out. Curly kept plotting potential schemes to convince (or perhaps, trick) Rhonda into becoming his girlfriend again. Gerald, Phoebe, and Brainy helped their parents, curious about the adventure. Helga and Arnold, however, had problems.

Helga had told her parents about the trip multiple times during the summer. Sadly, her mother never remembered due to her "smoothie" problem and Big Bob remained a workaholic, never paying much attention to Helga. She decided that it didn't matter if her parents noticed if she left for two weeks, so she had to plan everything by herself. She was used to it though.

Helga forged her parents' signatures on the permission forms, gathered important things to pack when the trip nears, and flopped onto her bed. When she rested her eyelids, deep thoughts of the upcoming adventure swirled in her mind. _Will we find Arnold's parents? What do they look like? Who gave that darling boy football-headed genes? Arnold, I will not let your tragic life go on! They have... to be somewhere... out... there... _Sleep engulfed her.

Arnold's grandparents were worried about leaving their boarding house behind. They agreed to go on the trip with Arnold, but someone had to watch the place while the three travelled. Grandpa Phil decided to hold a meeting in the kitchen with all the tenants.

"Ahem, this meeting is to choose one of you to watch the Sunset Arms while Arnold, Pookie, and I go on a mission to rescue my son and daughter in law," Grandpa eyed everyone carefully, "Now, I will choose between Ernie, Suzie, and Mr. Hyunh. Oskar, you're disqualified."

"Aww, come on Gramps, I can take care of a boarding house, ehe he he," Oskar suspiciously replied.

"Where's Grandma?" Arnold noticed.

The faint sound of an old woman singing pierced the silence that followed.

Phil slapped his hand onto his face, "Oh, not again... I'll be right back." He left the kitchen and walked to the bathroom upstairs. The singing voice grew louder. He opened the bathroom door.

"Lalalalala... Oh! A human has come! Bow down to your sea queen! Heehee," Gertie giggled as she splashed the bathtub with her legs tight together.

"Aww, Pookie! We're supposed to be having that important meeting downstairs! Put on some clothes!" Phil sighed.

"I only listen to my own mermaid kind!" Gertie crossed her arms.

Phil decided that this was a lost battle and returned to the kitchen. Gertie continued to faintly sing in the background.

"Well anyway, where were -" Phil stopped speaking when he realized that a loud argument sparked.

"I can't watch over this place when I have buildings to demolish!" Ernie argued.

"I have to work my job too! I can't do it!" Mr. Hyunh replied.

"I have to work to support my bum of a husband!" Suzie yelled with frustration. Oscar had quit his job weeks ago.

"Woah, okay, I didn't expect this from everyone..." Grandpa Phil suddenly wrapped his arms around his belly as it gurgled, "Oh, no! Never eat raspberries!" and ran up to the bathroom. Luckily, Gertie was done bathing.

Arnold had an idea, "Hey, everyone! What if you took turns?"

Ernie, Mr. Hyunh, and Suzie paused their debate to process what Arnold said.

"I suppose that could work," Suzie agreed, along with nods from the other two.

Nobody seemed to notice Oskar attempting to take leftover food from the refridgerator, except for Phil. Needless to say, Oskar didn't succeed.

For days after that conversation, Arnold and his Grandfather gathered essential items for the trip and discussed plans to find their missing loved ones. Gertie popped in now and then to say something in different costumes and personalities.

The time to travel to San Lorenzo soon arrived.

**A/N: I expected to be slow with the updates, as I said before. I still felt compelled to at least post something soon! So, here it is. It's rather short, I apologize. The next chapter should be longer and better. I have good ideas for that one. :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Airplane

**A/N: Hey Arnold! belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NICKELODEON JUST MAKE THE DARN MOVIE ALREADY!**

Chapter 3: Airplane!

The day arrived to fly to San Lorenzo and all the students sat in the terminal with anticipation. The class left a few hours early to make sure everything went smoothly. For most of the students, it was their first time in an airport; the kids became rambunctious quickly. The parents had to calm their children, and in some cases, chase them down. It wasn't surprising, given the circumstances. The adventurous atmosphere started before leaving the country.

An announcement from a representative of the flight began, "Attention, passengers. Flight 6942 at gate 6 is overloaded and needs two people to give up their seats. You will receive a gift card for our airlines as compensation for the trouble. Please come up to the desk. Thank you."

Nobody walked to the desk. The announcement repeated.

"Grandpa, maybe we could go on a different flight. No one seems to want to switch," Arnold looked up at his grandfather.

"Sorry, Arnold, I have to watch over Pookie, I can't leave her alone," Grandpa Phil frowned.

The announcement returned, "We have two seats on a flight 20 minutes earlier than this one if you come up to the desk right away."

Despite the fact that 20 minutes wasn't a lot of time, Arnold found the extra time appealing. "Grandpa..."

"Arnold, if you want to go on that flight, then I won't stop you. It'll be rowdy on this plane with all the kids, I don't blame you!" Phil said, "But, you should go with someone you know, so I'll feel better about this."

Arnold grew excited, "Okay, Grandpa! Thanks!"

Arnold observed the seats surrounding him. _I wish I could go with Gerald, but his parents wouldn't like that... Everyone is with their parents... Who could come with me? _Arnold eventually laid his eyes on the notorious Helga G. Pataki and made an observation. _Where are her parents? Didn't they come? I could ask her... but that might be really awkward... What choice do I have?_ He decided to walk to her and ask.

"Hey, Helga," Arnold smiled.

"What do you want, football head?" Helga scolded.

"Did you come here alone?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

Arnold scratched his head and gazed down, "Well, I'm going to switch my seat to that earlier flight and I need someone to come with me."

A flood of emotions almost drowned Helga. _He's... he's asking me to be alone with him on a different plane!? Is this what paradise feels like? I am so overjoyed at your proposition, I don't know what to say to your cornflower-haired wonderfully-shaped head of yours! My breath is swept away by your affectionate demeanor! Do you notice how your smile melts me -_

"Helga? Are you okay?" Arnold's face wore confusion.

Helga shook her head, "Oh, yeah, I'll just do this favor for you once, Arnold-o, since I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Thanks, Helga! Let's go to the desk."

Arnold and Helga paced quickly to the desk; the agent helped change their tickets and pointed them to their new gate. Without them knowing, Phil and Gertie giggled at Arnold's choice.

"Here's the gate!" Arnold pointed out.

"I think we need to board now," Helga added.

The two kids showed their new tickets to the agent and boarded the plane. Their seats were conveniently together towards the front end. Helga's lovesick smile stuck until they placed their luggage above and sat down.

Arnold's heart pounded louder. _I'm going to be on this plane with Helga for 15 hours. What was I thinking!? How am I going to survive this? Maybe I should've stayed with my grandparents..._

_Helga, ol' girl!_ Helga tried to calm herself down. _This is your opportunity to be nice to him! No one else we know is around, you can do this! BE. NICE._

"So, um, Arnold," Helga gulped.

"Yes, Helga?" Arnold snapped out of his thoughts.

"I, um... I..." Helga wasn't sure what to say, but luckily they were interrupted by the safety and informational video now displayed on the screens in front of them.

_Phew! I almost sunk myself._ Helga thought, relieved.

They watched the video, wondering if they really needed to remember how to escape. The plane rode around the platform until stopping at the take off area. Arnold and Helga felt it move forward in a slightly bumpy fashion, then the odd sensation of the plane lifting from the ground. They were flying.

Helga lifted her hands over her ears, "Ahh! My ears! What's happening!?"

"That's probably your ears popping," Arnold relaxed, holding back a chuckle, "I read that your ears have to pop while flying up and down. I hear it hurts really bad if your ears don't pop. Mine are popping too."

"Oh," Helga slowly dropped her hands and glanced at Arnold. She noticed he was staring back at her in amusement he failed to hide and she hardened, "What are you looking at, geek bait?"

Arnold's expression faltered instantly, "Sorry, Helga."

_No! I messed up. You have to make up for it! Be nice, Helga!_

Arnold wanted to change the subject to avoid the silence that followed. All he could think to talk about was the essay.

"So... What was your essay about?"

"My essay?" Helga forgot for a moment.

"Yeah, the one for the contest that Curly won."

"How did Curly, of all people, win anyway? Those judges must be nuts," Helga laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that one," Arnold shared the laughter, "Anyway, what did you write about?"

Helga's mood returned behind her barrier, "I didn't write an essay."

"But, I saw Mr. Simmons return it to you."

"Oh, well, I hardly wrote anything because it was a stupid contest."

"You had a high score... second place, wasn't it?"

"Hey! Why were you looking at my paper? Criminy..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, right! And what I wrote about isn't of your concern, so just butt out!"

Arnold felt sad and angry, which Helga detected.

_You've really screwed up now... Why can't you be nice, Helga? _Helga took a deep breath. She knew what she must do.

"I-I mean, I'm... s-sorry."

Arnold's eyes widened, "Um, it's okay Helga."

Her head leaned down, "No, it's not okay, footb - Arnold... Why did you invite me here? I'm a mean person."

Arnold caught a glimpse of her somber face and an unfamiliar feeling rushed through his body. He felt compelled to comfort her, "Helga, I know you're not a mean person deep down. You've been nice to me many times before, even if you're not nice to me most of the time. I know you're capable. You just have to try."

Helga raised her head to look at Arnold, but kept quiet.

"I can remember lots of times where you showed me your kindness," before Arnold realized it, he smiled, "Remember when you found my hat when I lost it? That hat was given to me by my parents. It's more precious to me than people know."

_Yet, you don't know how you lost it... I took it._

"And remember when you convinced your father to fund our parade float? I thought we wouldn't ever get the money to do it!"

_But, Bob covered it up._

"You also saved me from the water when we stayed in the biosquare!"

_I treated you horribly before that._

"Remember Thanksgiving? I would've been alone and unsure of what to do if you weren't there."

_I do remember. I guess that wasn't so bad._

"When we went to the beach house, you showed me who Summer truly was. I thought you were just making fun of us. I should've believed you sooner! But, I was really grateful for that."

_I was jealous! Babewatch was pretty fun though..._

"And Christmas," Helga blurted without thinking.

"Christmas?" a surprised Arnold responded.

"Uhh, never mind, nothing happened!"

"What happened at Christmas?"

"Nothing at all!"

"Helga! You're lying, aren't you?"

"I didn't mean to say anything!"

"Please, tell me?"

Helga gave up, "Oh... alright. Fine! I saw you and Gerald searching for Nancy Spumoni boots to give to that one guy who could find one of the boarding house resident's daughter. I happened to have the Nancy Spumoni boots and decided to give them to that guy so your Christmas spirit wouldn't be crushed. Are you happy now? Jeesh."

Arnold's jaw hung open. He was at a loss for words. _My Christmas angel was... Helga? _He couldn't believe it... and yet, he could. Helga did many things for him. She had this selfless soul that was usually hidden, which Arnold increasingly desired to know more about since the FTI incident.

They sat in silence for a long moment, figuring out what to say next. Eventually, Arnold spoke.

"Helga..." was all Arnold could mutter.

Helga felt uneasy, not knowing what to expect. She decided to bring up something else.

"Hey, Arnold! Look outside the window!" She gestured toward the window next to her.

Arnold raised his head to get a good view of the clouds, "Wow! That's awesome! I didn't know we'd see this!"

"Me either. We're pretty high up." Helga smiled.

Arnold noticed her smile and the way the sunlight glistened on her face. For a moment, he felt more moved by Helga than the clouds. He became aware and shook his head, returning his focus to the clouds. They watched the calming, beautiful clouds for a long while.

The flight attendants started passing out snacks and slowly reached Arnold and Helga's row, "What would you two like? Peanuts, pretzels, or cookies?"

"Cookies!" They spoke in union.

"And what would you both like to drink?"

"Juice, please."

"Water."

Arnold sipped on his juice while Helga shoved her cookies into her mouth.

"Hey, feese cookies are pfftty good," Helga attempted to say before swallowing.

Arnold chuckled a little, "The juice is good, too."

After they finished their snacks, silence prevailed again.

"I... wrote about someone." Helga admitted.

"For the essay?"

"Yeah. I heard they wanted to go to a specific country for a reason, so I wrote about it... That's all I'm going to say!"

"Okay, Helga. I understand. I should've respected your privacy before. Thank you for answering, though." Arnold softly smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did YOU write about?"

"Well..." Arnold didn't think that he'd want to talk about his missing parents, but nothing inside him seemed to stop him, "I wrote about my parents. They went to San Lorenzo on a mission and never came back."

"Oh..." Helga pretended to be surprised, "I'm sorry, Arnold."

"It's okay. This is my chance to find them. I hope I can find them, anyway."

"You will."

Arnold fell into Helga's eyes, "You really think so? They left eight years ago..."

"Take your own advice and stay positive," Helga gave him a smile, "You'll find them."

"Thanks, Helga. I'm glad you came here with me."

"Yeah, well..." Helga forced herself to speak her mind, "...me too."

They got lost into each other's eyes for a moment, then snapped away.

_Woah, what is going on? What am I doing? It was almost like I..._ Arnold stopped himself from finishing his internal thoughts.

"Helga, want to see what movies we can watch?" He needed a good distraction right now.

"Sure, but I don't have any headphones..."

"I have earbuds. We can share."

Helga internally sighed in bliss.

Arnold and Helga found a movie called Evil Twin 6 and decided to select that one. The sun set as they enjoyed watching the "scary" moments. When darkness filled the plane, Helga dozed off into a deep sleep. Arnold noticed at the end of the movie and took out a blanket. He carefully placed it over her body.

_Goodnight, Helga._

Arnold fell asleep soon after, into a dream.

_He dashed through a forest in haste, whacking branches and plants out of the way. His feet tripped and his body fell flat onto the ground. Arnold didn't stay to brush off the dirt or leaves; he immediately continued to run once he stood up. He was searching for something... something important to him... He yelled something... someone's name? It was too foggy to tell who. He sounded distressed. Arnold continued to run with all his energy, until a bright light blinded him._

Arnold woke up from his dream, noticing the sun returned to the sky. He heard Helga yawn.

"Good morning, Helga."

"G' mornin'."

An announcement happened after, "We'll be landing in San Lorenzo in a half an hour."

Arnold and Helga perked up.

"Also, if any of you have friends or family on the other plane, they unfortunately had to take a detour due to a medical emergency. They won't be able to arrive for a week due to limited flights available."

"What!?" Arnold blurted in shock.

**A/N: Woah! I actually felt inspired to write this tonight! Surprise? I don't have plans yet for what will happen next yet, so don't expect a fast update again. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
